1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, in particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a semiconductor device suitable for large scale integration and capable of reconfiguring its circuit structure. Another object of the invention is to provide a method for manufacturing semiconductor devices in a self-organizing manner.
2. Background Art
Ever higher levels of integration have been actively pursued in large-scale integrated circuits (LSIs) by miniaturization and structural improvements or the like based on the guiding principle of scaling rule. Examples of known technologies include capacitors with a three-dimensional structure (Patent Documents 1 to 3), transistors which read memory information, transistors which write memory information, memory cells (Patent Document 3) in which capacitors are formed in a three-dimensional structure, and semiconductor devices (Patent Document 4) in which semiconductor chips are stacked three-dimensionally.
Generally, the aforementioned semiconductor devices are manufactured by a process whereby thin films of dielectric material or metallic material are formed on a substrate by thin-film formation technology such as sputtering or CVD (Chemical Vaper Deposition). The thin films are then processed by photolithography technology and etching technology.
Meanwhile, recent remarkable advances in semiconductor technology have made it possible to develop large-scale ASICs called systems-on-chip. However, the larger the semiconductor device becomes, the greater the time and cost for the production will become. Conventionally, for a functional prototype production, general-purpose ICs are arranged on a substrate, and wiring is conducted manually to construct a circuit. In another method, a plurality of substrates are connected or added to a predetermined standard path.    Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-139293 A (1996)    Patent Document 2: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-22471 A (1998)    Patent Document 3: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-56148 A (1998)    Patent Document 4: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-260934 A